saint_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Knights (Anime Series)
Saint Knights is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime crossover series that involves the heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega, Naruto, and Fairy Tail series to come together for the first time against god-like foes that one universe can't defeat alone. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Team Pegasus *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Naruto Uzumaki (Junko Takeuchi) **Kurama (Tesshō Genda) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Hinata Hyuga (Nana Mizuki) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) *Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) *Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) *Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) *Emma/Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) *Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Sasuke Uchiha (Noriaki Sugiyama) *Sakura Haruno (Chie Nakamura) *Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) *Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) *Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) *Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) **Carla (Yui Horie) *Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) *Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) **Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) *Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) The Saint Knights *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) *Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) *Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) *Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) *Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Kakashi Hatake (Kazuhiko Inoue) *Sai (Satoshi Hino) *Shikamaru Nara (Shōtarō Morikubo) *Ino Yamanaka (Ryōka Yuzuki) *Choji Akimichi (Kentarō Itō) *Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) *Elfman Strauss (Hiroki Yasumoto) *Lisanna Strauss (Harmui Sakurai) *Cana Alberona (Eri Kitamura) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) *Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) *Sting Eucliffe (Takahiro Sakurai) **Lector (Akiko Yajima) *Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Frosch (Satomi Kōrogi) *Yukino Aguria (Fuyuka Ōura) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Saori Hayami) *Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) *Meredy (Saori Gotō) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aquarius **Aries **Cancer **Capricorn **Gemini **Libra **Pisces **Sagittarius **Scorpio **Taurus **Virgo *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux **Pyxis **Lyra Supporting Characters *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Tatsumi Tokumaru (Yukitoshi Hori) *Miho's Orphanage **Miho **Matura *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *God of Time Saturn/Subaru (Yū Mizushima) *Princess Hisui E. Fiore (Suzuko Mimori) **Colonel Arcadios (Takaya Kuroda) *The United Nations ** Antagonists New Balam Alliance *Madara Uchiha (Naoya Uchida) *Twelve Devil Gates **Mikhail Deathwing (Hideo Ishikawa) **Rashin (Eiji Miyashita) **Dimeria Hogroth **Wynonna **Leila McAllister **Wren Myerson **Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Minerva Orland (Kikuko Inoue) **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) *Sonia (Aya Hisakawa) Neathians *Prince Nemar *Neathian First-Class/Five Heavenly Kings ** *Neathian Second-Class ** *Neathian Third Class ** Other Villains *Zeref (Akira Ishida) *Acnologia *Dark Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens **Sanctuary **Palaestra Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *Maryland **Ocean City *New York City **Manhattan Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia Antarctica Celestial Spirit World Neathia * Power Ranking and Classes Main Article: Power Ranking and Classes Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Duels/Events Main Article: Duels '' ''Main Article 2: Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place sixty days (eight and a-half weeks) after Kouga's final battle with Saturn. **The Naruto series takes place one month after the Fourth Shinobi World War, with Sasuke becoming a Konoha-nin again while traveling across the world, and the relationship between the Five Great Shinobi Nations increase even greater. **The Fairy Tail series takes place two weeks after the Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc in the Fairy Tail anime adaptation. *For the Cloth designs of the Bronze and Gold Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new gods. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Kouga and Yuna **Naruto and Hinata **Natsu and Lucy **Seiya and Saori **Ryuho and Sachi (new) **Sasuke and Sakura **Sai and Ino **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Saint Knights Wiki